Curry and other oneshots
by RabidAnimeFangirl
Summary: He was hungry. Starving. Famished, even. He wanted some of Maka's curry. But she wasn't there. SoMa fluff! The first two sentences were written by my friend but I finished it! R&R please! Now, it has chapters!
1. Chapter 1

He was hungry. Starving. Famished, even. He wanted some of Maka's curry. But she wasn't here right now. Every day for the past week, she had been going out somewhere with Kid. He didn't know where, but he felt lonely whenever she left. Was it jealousy? _No, _he waved it away, _it can't be. _The door opened. "Soul!" she called. Grumbling, he got off the couch and stumbled to the door.  
"What?" he growled. She blinked.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"_Nothing." _  
"Sure...not. Soul, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"It's not like you care." he said under his breath, but apparently, Maka heard.  
"I _do _care. Wait a minute...you're always like this after I come back from hanging out with Kid. Are you jealous?" teased Maka.  
"No!" he exclaimed, a little too fast. Maka giggled.  
"Silly goose, I don't like him. He was helping me get a gift for...someone." she blushed at the last part. Soul's head whipped around to stare at her.  
"Who?" he asked.  
"Ummm...here!" she threw a bag at him and looked at her feet, biting her lip. Soul blinked and looked inside the bag. The thing inside looked like his old headband, it even had Soul Eater on it, but this one had a picture of his scythe mode on it. He pulled Maka into an unexpected hug.  
"I really like it...and-" Oops. He was about to say he liked her. That wouldn't have good results. ...Or would it?  
"You do?" said Maka, tilting her head up to look at him.  
"Yeah." he looked at her before his stomach grumbled. He looked at Maka sheepishly. "Can you make curry?" She sighed.  
"Was that the only reason you wanted me home?"  
"No...I was also lonely...and I missed you..." Now it was his turn to blush. Maka grinned before hugging Soul even tighter. It was okay that he didn't confess today...there was always tomorrow. If he and Maka could stay like this for a little longer, everything would be perfect...as long as Blair didn't come home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maka."

"Maka!"

"Go away Soul, can't you see I'm READING?"

"Maka!"

"What, Soul!"

"Will you go out with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

"SOUL-KUN!" squealed one of Soul's fans. "Will you go to the dance with me?" Soul blinked.  
"What dance?"  
"It's a mandatory Christmas dance for the students. If you don't want to go with me, I know my friends would—" she was cut off by Soul.  
"No, I don't need someone else—I've already got a date." he said.  
"Really? Who?" asked the girl. Soul turned to Maka.  
"Oi, Maka, do you mind going to the dance with me?"  
"No—I mean ye—" she was interrupted by Soul.  
"Maka's going to the dance with me."

**A/N- I don't own Soul Eater. And I forgot to put this before-the previous chapter was written by my friend. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_**So I haven't updated in a while, but I was out of ideas. I got this one yesterday after a dance. I should write a dance chapter! **

**Anyways, I want to watch Soul Eater again. And the online manga hasn't been updated in a long time. Ah well. I made this chapter longer because the last ones were really short. Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_I hate my life. Well, I hate the fact that I have nosy friends. Today, Tsubaki and Liz asked me about Soul. As in, what I thought about him. Luckily, the bell rang before they could say anything else. What would I say anyways? I have no idea who was listening, so I couldn't actually say anything…_

_They asked me again after class, but I ran away, saying I had to make dinner. Why would I like Soul anyways? He always teases me about stuff and he just annoys me sometimes…but still…_

_I hope they don't ask me again tomorrow. I need to have more excuses. _

Maka pushed her diary under her bed and turned off the light. She really hoped that Tsubaki and Liz had forgotten about their question. If they didn't, maybe Maka could ask Liz about Death the Kid…

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_They asked me again today. I asked Liz what she thought about Kid, and she said she couldn't like him. I asked her why. She said that it wasn't possible, and that if he didn't like her, it would make their relationship worse. So I gathered that she likes him. I need to somehow get Kid to say something about Liz…I think they would be good together. _

_Anyways, I successfully got the attention off of me, because after that, Tsubaki bombarded Liz with questions. Why are they thinking about these sort of things now? _

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I thought about the past few days, and all the times I spent with Soul, and I realized…that I like Soul. I can't believe that I like him. How did that even happen? I figured that I would be jealous if he spent time with any other girl. I can't tell Tsubaki and Liz this, even if they are my closest friends. I don't think Soul likes me that way anyway. I wish I could forget about my discovery. _

Maka got up from the sofa and stretched. Today, they had gone on a long mission, and she was really tired. She placed her diary on top of the TV, hoping that no one would read it. She was just feeling too tired to actually hide it right now.

"I wish I didn't have to get up so early tomorrow…."

* * *

The next morning…

Maka yawned as she woke up.

"Breakfast…" she muttered as she made her way to the kitchen. As she passed the living room, she stopped. Her diary was in a different position than it was last night…Maka crossed the room in 3 steps and picked up her diary. She flipped to the page she wrote in last night, but there was more writing on it. Not hers. It was messy, and Maka wasn't messy.

_I like you too, Maka, but you need to find a better place for this. The TV isn't a good place. _

_-Soul_

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to draw a pic of Maka and Soul together and put it on Deviant Art. If you have an account, find me! I'm swoopingisbad99. I'll put a link to the picture on my profile once I finish it.  
**

**Review please! It's always good to know what I need to work on!  
**


End file.
